Second Chances
by ChocoChocoChan
Summary: [SequelPrequel to 'Bent Reality'] Kagome is gone. Now Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all search for the jewel shard without her. Miroku is thankful to Kagome for Sango's life.
1. Chapter 1

            The wind blew with a cold chill. Winter was coming. Inuyasha hopped down from the god tree for the first time in several months. Plates with moldy food sat at the foot of the tree, he walked by them. 

Sango and Miroku had visited him several times, Inuyasha had not answered any 

of their calls. Their visits always ended the same…

Sango would sigh and slowly walk away with a sad expression on her face. Miroku would curse and hit the side of the tree with his staff, before stalking away. Shippo never visited Inuyasha. Kirara would walk around the base of the tree sometimes, but other than that, nothing. 

Inuyasha turned and looked at the magestic tree. It was one of the several things that reminded him of Kagome. He wished Kagome were still with him.   
  
  


"You'll see her in time." He reminded himself.   
  
  


Kagome had purified Naraku, thus making him evil no more. Naraku not being evil destroyed the curse that was in Miroku's hand. Naraku seemed to be an idiot wandering around making jokes and being nice. It made Inuyasha sick.   
  
  


Kagome was now in her time, living with the future Inuyasha. Peacefully, he hoped. Inuyasha could not wait till the day, less than 500 years from now, when he would once again lay his eyes on his Kagome.   
  
  


Inuyasha sighed and turned away from the god tree. Sango and Miroku had been very loyal friends to him. And his pride would not let him leave without at least acknowledging they existed.   
  
  


And what about Shippo? Inuyasha scoffed and started to walk half heartily to Keade's village. Shippo seemed to be avoiding Inuyasha, but it wasn't like Inuyasha was trying to find Shippo.   
  
  


Inuyasha entered the small village and saw several people running around preparing for the coming winter. They were all still wearing short kimono's, but some had scarves and hats on.   
  
  


"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled and nearly threw herself at him.   
  
  


"Hey." Inuyasha tried not to be rude.   
  
  


"I'm so happy!" Sango raised both her hands in a motion to hug him but did not.   
  
  


"Joy." Said Inuyasha.   
  
  


"This calls for a feast! Just for you! You must be hungry!" Sango scurried away muttering things about preparation before Inuyasha could even speak a word.   
  
  


"Well, well, well." Miroku appeared.   
  
  


Inuyasha said nothing but gave Miroku a smug smile.   
  
  


Miroku smirked back and slapped Inuyasha on the back. "So now I can have a go at the god tree?" he joked.  
  
  


Inuyasha's smile faded in an attempt not to laugh, "whatever."  
  
  


"Tell Sango I'll be late to dinner."   
  
  


Inuyasha's quizzical looked trailed after Miroku as he scurried into the forest.   
  
  


"INUYASHA!" Keade appeared carrying an armful of vegetables. "Come and help!"   
  
  


Inuyasha groaned and slumped towards Keade.   
  
****  
  
  


Miroku stared at the glorious god tree with nothing short of wonder on his face. He walked towards the trunk and placed his right hand, minus wind tunnel, on the bark. He smiled and looked up at the large, outstretched branches. He could make out the spot where Inuyasha had called home for the last three months.   
  
  


He must miss Kagome a lot, Miroku thought.   
  
  


"We all miss you Kagome." He talked to the tree as if it were her. "Not just Inuyasha." Miroku closed his eyes and patted the bark with his hand.   
  
  


"Matter of fact, Sango cried for a full week after you returned to your own time. She kept saying how nice it had been of you to bring her back to life, and how she would keep her promise."  
  
  


Miroku sighed and let his hand fall from the tree. "I will help her keep this promise." Miroku smiled. "For I am in great debt to you Kagome." He paused and chuckled slightly.   
  
  


"I feel there is no way I would have been able to live on if Sango had died. So many emotions left unsaid…so many things left undone…I must thank you for giving me a 'second chance' with her. Though, I do not think I can thank you enough."  
  
  


Miroku put his hands up in prayer and blessed the tree in Kagome's name. 

Second Chances

Sequel/Prequel to 'Bent Reality'

Miroku's Wishes

The feast turned out to be a grand occasion. It was held in the center of town on large planks of wood. The whole village attended, all drinking and eating in Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha sat at the head of the table with Sango on his right and Miroku on her right. Keade was on his left.   
  


"They are all very thankful for you." Sango explained.   
  
  


"Mmhmm." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of food.   
  
  


"Don't talk with ye mouth full, Inuyasha!" Keade slapped him on the back.   
  
  


Inuyasha coughed up the hunk of meat he had been chewing. It landed gracefully on Sango's plate.   
  
  


"I think I just lost my appetite." Sango pushed her plate away.   
  
  


Inuyasha glared at Keade.   
  
  


"Inuyasha, may I ask what you plan to do now?" Miroku asked.   
  
  


Inuyasha looked astonished. "What are you getting at?"  
  
  


"I know you must have some type of plan, I mean, you sat in that tree an awful long time." Miroku calmly sipped some tea.   
  
  


Inuyasha pounded his fist on the table. "How dare you accuse me!"   
  
  


"Oh so you were sitting in that tree with a blank mind?"   
  
  


Inuyasha growled and violently crossed his arms. "Actually I do have a plan. I plan to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel."   
  
  


Miroku choked on his tea. "What?"   
  
  


Sango titled her head to one side. "I like the idea." She said. "Can I go to Inuyasha?"   
  
  


Inuyasha did not answer, but looked at her with a weary expression.   
  
  


"It doesn't matter cause I'm not giving you a choice. I made a promise to Kagome and I'm going to keep it!" Sango sat a little taller.   
  
  


Inuyasha muttered and looked away from her. It didn't look like he had much of a say in the matter.   
  
  


"Than I shall come to!" Miroku held on of his hands up. "To protect Lady Sango of course."  
  
  


Sango glared at Miroku over her shoulder.

Miroku laughed nervously and held both his hands up. 

            Inuyasha gulped down his soup when something odd struck him. Something seemed to be missing from this parcticular scene. He of course knew Kagome wasn't there, but it was something else, something small and fury. 

            "Miroku," Inuyasha sat his bowl down and looked seriously at the monk. "Where's Shippo?"

            The question was random and surprised Miroku at first. "Not sure." He sighed. "He disappeared several weeks after Kagome left. No one knows where he is."

            Inuyasha growled in frustration. 

            "Feeling a tad protective of the cub?" Miroku grinned. 

            "Feh!" Inuyasha picked up the bowl of soup and started to gulp in down again. 

****

            He could feel the wind of summer pass and the smell of winter replace it. Shippo sighed and splashed refreshing water across his face. He was no bigger than when he had last been seen but he seemed skinner, and perhaps braver and stronger. 

            He was also alone. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were no longer there to protect him. The defiant look that he always wore scared off most of the people that would have talked to him. 

            And the ones that wanted to beat him…did. Shippo was used to it, but he never gave the slightest hint that he felt pain. He wanted to become big and strong before he ever saw Inuyasha again. 

            "I'm going to search for the jewels, Inuyasha." Shippo stood. "As I am sure you will do too. And then you will find I am not as weak as you think I am." 

            Shippo turned and walked along the dirt path that had led to the river. 

The next seven years of his life are a mystery to everyone. And if you asked him later what happened he quickly changes the subject. 

Inuyasha had guessed that Shippo had made deals with bad people and now felt ashamed of it. Miroku had thought that the boy had no luck at all and his pride was too big to admit it. Sango had thought perhaps he liked the idea of people not knowing everything about him. 

But Shippo would just smile at his acusations in his young adult age and say, "I hear the cherry blossoms are going to be lovely this year." 

And everyone knew the subject was to be dropped. 

(Quick Author Note: The story of Shippo's adventures will be told in the story, 'The Seven Lives Of Shippo', thank you.)

            The day after the festival was a busy one. Inuyasha was preparing to leave by the morning of the next day, and was sneaking off to look for Shippo while Miroku and Sango prepared to leave. 

            "I think that's about everything." Sango said, admiring the small pack she had.

            "Yup." Miroku dropped a huge bag next to hers, "Me too."

            "Miroku!" Sango gapped at the bag. It was more than twice her size. "What are you bringing?"

            "The things I can't live without." Miroku opened the bag to reveal it was empty. Sango looked at him questionably. 

            "What are you playing at Monk?" She asked. 

            "Nothing." Miroku said and lifted Sango up gently and put her inside the bag. He dare not close it. 

            Surprising Sango laughed at understanding that Miroku could not live without her, "Cute." She said. 

            Miroku actually blushed. 

            "Hey you two!" Inuyasha entered the hut revealing the setting sun for a brisk second while the door was open. "Better get an early sleep!" And with that he was gone. 

            "Yes, ye should do as Inuyasha suggests." Keade walked from one of the back rooms of the hut and easily started a fire in the middle of the room. 

            Sango pulled herself out of the bag and stifled back a yawn, "Yeah…"

            She looked around for Miroku but could not find him. She shrugged and made her way into the room Keade had walked from. 

            "Keep an open eye child." Keade said as Sango shut the door. 

            Sango saw the many fluffy blankets laying placidly in the center of the room. She stretched and removed her battle armor and kimono and put on her night kimono. She would have slept in her normal clothes but she knew this would be the last time she would be able to wear her night kimono to bed and she took high advantage of it. 

            Sango slipped under the covers and felt something warm beside her, she thought it was Kirara so she snuggle into it. 

            And to her surprise Kirara pinched her ass. Sango's eye brow twitched, it wasn't Kirara. 

            "PERVERT!" she turned around and bashed the half dressed Miroku in the side of the head. 

            She lifted him up and dragged him to the front of the hut and hurled him out the door. He landed face first with his but sticking in that air. 

            "You can just sleep outside and think about what you've done!" 

            Miroku was to unconscious to understand, "Mary had a little lamb…" he sang. 

***************************

            IMPORTANT! READ THIS!

How was that for a sequel? Still no real info about Shippo. I was going to explain what happened in this story but decided to write Shippo his own story. I will let you know when I post the first chapter. And in case you are wondering he will make an appearance in this story, but not for a while to come. 

I hope you understand the title. I thought is was clever. 

Anyways…

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

            Sequel/Prequel to 'Bent Reality'

Proposal

            Inuyasha was right, they did start the day early. The sun was barely up when he popped into Keade's hut to wake Sango and Miroku. He was surprised to find Miroku outside leaning against the side of the hut, half dressed. 

            "Oh I threw him out there." Sango said when he had asked her what had happened. 

            "Because," she said when Inuyasha asked why. 

            That had been all the conversation that morning. Sango grabbed her bag and walked by Miroku without a word. Miroku lowered his head and followed after her. Now fully dressed. 

            Inuyasha did not carry anything with him besides the clothes on his back and Tetsusiuga. He had never needed anything before…Kagome had always carried the food.

            "I say we rest." Miroku huffed around midday. He collapsed on the ground and said, "We've been walking non-stop and my feet hurt." He took of one of his sandals and rubbed his foot.

            "You're such a baby Miroku." Sango said, but she too sat calmly down on the side of the path the group had been following. 

            "We can't stop," Inuyasha bossed. "The only thing we have to go on is rumors. With no Kagome here to see the jewel shards it is going to take longer."

            There was a sharp in take of breath from Sango at the sound of Kagome's name. 

            Miroku soothingly patted her on the shoulder. "Yes Inuyasha." He said. 

            Both him and Sango stood up and continued to follow Inuyasha without protest until the sun was becoming red and glossy in the sky. At which time Inuyasha's stomach made a loud rumbling sound. 

            "My, my." Miroku said. "See as though your mouth stays closed so your stomach speaks up."

            "Shut up!" Inuyasha whirled around and held his fist out towards Miroku. 

            "Touchy, touchy." Miroku said. 

            "Here." Sango reached into her back and pulled out two apples. She threw one to Inuyasha. He caught it and looked at it as if it were poison. "Well now, eat it. I did not poison it." Sango took a bite out of her own apple. 

            Miroku looked at her chewing away with much hunger. Drool was trailing from his mouth and his eyes were as big as saucers. 

            "Miroku, your getting drool on my kimono." 

            Miroku licked the drool from his lips and continued to stare at the apple. "You wouldn't happen to have one for me?" 

            "And what if I don't?" Sango held her apple away from him. Miroku made an attempt to grab it but pitifully missed. 

            "Please?" He said like a child. 

            Sango sighed and handed him her apple. Only one bite was missing. Miroku took a bite from it exactly where she had and said, "It is almost like we are kissing."

SLAP!

            Inuyasha looked coldly at Miroku; he should have known better than to make that comment. 

            Miroku rubbed the side of his face and took another bite from the apple. "Well it is!"

            "Yeah, yeah."

            The weeks that followed were slow and straining. Only having rumors to follow about the jewel shards, Inuyasha and the others made little progress. After three months of searching they were able to retrieve two jewel shards. At least they had the small lump that they had gathered before Kagome had returned home. At the start of everyday Inuyasha would speak little and then start to trudge down a road towards a village, or a mountain. Sango and Miroku would weakly follow him. 

            Sango had begun to depend on Miroku for entertainment on these long journeys. Once she stopped hitting him for every little thing, and Miroku made less attempts to pat her ass. Sango realized he was really funny. She started to find that whenever he would ask another girl to bear his child a slight ping of jealousy would rise inside her. But it would quickly be replaced with another emotion. 

            Now three months after they first left Keade's hut, six months after Kagome left, Sango was getting restless. The three of them were trudging through a forest. Inuyasha had caught the scent of a demon. They've been following the scent for five hours. The trees were getting closer together and the light of the sun was diminishing behind the heavy foliage of the branches. 

            Miroku seemed to read Sango's mind. He said, "Inuyasha, you do realize we've been searching for more than five hours, and I swear that tree looks familiar."

            Sango snickered. She had a habit of doing that whenever Miroku made a joke. You have to understand even the slightest bit of comedy was welcome. No matter how stupid. 

            "Fine." Inuyasha stopped walking and turning around to face the two following him. "We will camp here then, smart ass." Inuyasha had stopped directly in a small clearing that was barely big enough to fit one person let alone three. "I'll get some fire wood." 

            "Kirara." Sango called behind her. The small cat appeared and mewed in response. "Follow Inuyasha." 

            Inuyasha grumbled but did not protest. They both quickly disappeared into the forest. 

            "Sango." Miroku sat on the ground and removed his sandals. 

            "What." Sango bent over and started to smooth out the grass in the cent of the small clearing for the fire. 

            "I have a serious question." Miroku fell on his back and put his hands behind his head. 

            "Yeah? You sure you wont hurt yourself if you try to be serious." Sango stopped smoothing the grass and laid on her back beside Miroku. She put her hands on her stomach and stared at the branches. 

            Miroku made a fake laugh. He turned on his side and face Sango. She was less than a foot away from him. "No seriously."

            Sango smiled and turned her head and looked at Miroku, "Okay, what?"

            "Didn't Naraku have lots of jewel shards, why don't we go after him?" Miroku said. But Sango could tell from his expression that was not what he had meant to ask. 

            She sighed and stared at the tree limbs above her once again. "I asked Inuyasha that once. He said it was because he would slaughter Naraku on site. And that would be a waste of all the work Kagome did."

            She paused here and looked at Miroku again. "So he's going to wait till he cools off completely."

            "Wow, Inuyasha can really hold a grudge." Miroku joked. 

            "Yeah," Sango laughed. 

            A breeze blew past making Sango's hair get caught in her face. She sat up in frustration. 

            "Hey." Inuyasha appeared in the clearing. "None of the wood will light." 

            "What do you mean?" Sango asked, wiping the hair out of her face. 

            "It's wet." Inuyasha was blunt. "I'm going to have to search further. You stay here. And Miroku keep your hands to yourself. When will you learn?" Inuyasha disappeared into the woods again, with Kirara on his heels. 

            Sango looked behind her and saw Miroku making one of his few attempts to grab her ass. Sango glared at him and he pulled his hands back. She crossed her legs and sighed. "I don't think Inuyasha wants you to try anything. I think he's worried for your safety." 

            What happened next, Sango will never forget for the rest of her life and beyond.

            Miroku was next to Sango, he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face so it was facing his. "I never did listen to Inuyasha." He said. 

            He softly touched his lips to hers. Sango did not hesitate. She closed her eyes and kissed back and put her hand on Miroku's cheek.

            They released the kiss and Sango stared deep into Miroku's eyes. "Will you do me the honor," she begun. "Of being the father of my child?" 

            That will be Kagome's favorite line in the future when Inuyasha tells her this story. Inuyasha was hiding in the branches of the trees just meters from Sango and Miroku. 

            Miroku's eyes were wide with surprise but he did not hesitate in answering, "Of course, my Lady." 

            Sango flung her arms around Miroku's neck and hugged him. He was finally hers. And she was finally his. 

            Two weeks later the wedding was held back at Keade's hut. The entire village attended. The women weaved a giant golden rug to be placed in the center of town for Sango to walk down. Sango had retrieved her mother's wedding Kimono from her village and had Keade hem it up. Miroku was wearing the finest Kimono he could find and Inuyasha was his best man. 

            The men had built a wooden gazebo just above where the vows would be uttered. And that is where Miroku nervously awaited Sango's walk down the golden carpet towards him. Inuyasha stood stiffly by his side. 

            "Calm down Miroku." Inuyasha uttered. "I can actually hear your knees knocking."

            "You can't blame me can you?" Miroku uttered. "She is marvelous. And she wants to bear my child."

            Inuyasha nearly fell over.

            "Shh, here they come." Miroku said. 

            Walking down the golden rug was a boy dressed in white carrying a bucket with some type of smelly substance emitting from it. Behind him two girls dressed in a dark brown uttered strange words of praise. 

            And behind them was Sango. Her hair had been neatly brushed down and it was now flowing behind her. Her kimono was a sky blue with an intricate red dragon dancing across it. She smiled shyly when Miroku gapped at her. 

            Before he knew it she was standing beside him and it was time to light the unity candles. The candles that would stand for his and her love for one another. 

            "Now the bride has made a special request to speak her own vows." The priest said and motioned toward Sango. Miroku's heart beat faster. 

            'Special vows?' he thought. 'I'm going to have to do one too, oh great.' 

            "Miroku, when I first met you I was trying to kill Inuyasha." 

            Inuyasha made a snorting sound. 

            "Later on you never missed a chance to grab my ass."

            Some of the village women mumbled in agreement. Miroku smiled nervously. Not that he could be any more nervous. 

            "But now during these past few months I feel as though I have seen the real you, and I will be honored to say in the future. 'That man IS the father of my children', that should explain why my son will be so lecherous."

            Several of the villagers laughed out loud and the priest covered his mouth trying to hide his laugh. 

            Sango smiled at Miroku and winked. Miroku's lecherous smile appeared across his face. 

            "Okay, excuse me. Does the groom have any special vows?"

            Miroku did not answer at first. 

            "Groom?"

            "No." Miroku said.

            Some of the villagers gasped and the smile faded from Sango's face.

            Miroku's expression never faltered, "Because there are no words for the love I have for Sango." 

            Sango's heart melted. 

            "You may kiss your bride." The priest said. 

            And Miroku did, more passionately than he had kissed anyone.

            That night at their Honey Moon Sango and Miroku conceived their first child. 

******************************************

            I am sooo sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter! I had it typed up a week ago I just never posted it! Please forgive me! I promise to have the next chapter out sooner! We will get to meet Sango and Miroku's first child. Is it a girl? Or is it a boy? Only mother nature knows. And me. How did I find out? Let's just say a little birdie told me.


End file.
